


Why Do You Care?

by Blue_Bones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Post 3x07, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la morte di Boyd, Stiles riaccompagna Lydia a casa, il silenzio è qualcosa che ha sempre dato fastidio a Stiles, ma, in quel momento, si pente di aver sempre disprezzato quello che può essere un ottimo alleato, quando arrivano le domande scomode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Care?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, tutto è nato da una gif e da una cosa che ho scritto sotto, a chi l'aveva postata su FB.
> 
> La gif: https://31.media.tumblr.com/709ee96b6931e752ad2dc3382c534205/tumblr_mvmmf0bQYS1r9r93jo1_r1_250.gif
> 
> Quello che ne è uscito lo scoprirete leggendo.

_[...]_

_\- Ok, quindi è normale che siano due giorni o Derek sta facendo una specie di vacanza prolungata?_

_\- Perché t'importa?_

_— 3x08; Stiles &Cora_

  


Era cominciato tutto dopo. Dopo il loro primo incontro, dopo avergli parlato nell'auto nella polizia, dopo il proiettile, dopo l'improvvisata in camera sua, dopo il salvataggio da Peter, dopo la piscina e il Kanima, dopo Matt, dopo il tatuaggio di Scott e gli sguardi. Era successo dopo la morte di Boyd.  
Era successo mentre riaccompagnava Lydia a casa, dopo l'accaduto. Le lacrime che rischiavano di scendere, senza che lui potesse farci nulla.  
Non conosceva bene Boyd, ma sapeva perché era diventato un licantropo, sapeva perché aveva accettato il morso e sapeva anche che Derek, in quel momento, era da qualche parte a crogiolarsi nei sensi di colpa. Non sapeva nemmeno come lo sapeva. Era così e basta.  
Lydia non aveva ancora detto una parola. Probabilmente era ancora sconvolta, Stiles le lanciò un occhiata e scosse la testa.  
«Parliamo d'altro, ok?» Le chiese, insicuro. Il silenzio lo metteva a disagio, da sempre. Per questo tentava sempre di riempirlo con mille parole e per dare sfogo ai mille pensieri che gli giravano per la testa ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte. A volte passava notti intere a parlare ad alta voce, al soffitto.  
La voce di Lydia gli arrivò qualche istante in ritardo «Quindi, tu è Derek, uhm?»  
Le mani di Stiles cominciarono a sudare, senza motivo valido, la voce vagamente tremolante: «Io e Derek?»  
Lydia non si fece scrupoli a continuare quel discorso, nonostante, la voglia di Stiles di farsi inghiottire dalla terra, fosse evidente: «Oh, non fare il finto tonto.» Disse lei, con uno sguardo facilmente interpretabile.  
Stiles quasi saltò sul sedile «OH MIO DIO! No, sei fuori strada, totalmente fuori strada... Insomma... Me e... D-Derek Hale, pff, sì, certo!» Sputò fuori. Perché era più facile. Nonostante tutto. Anche dopo avergli quasi tagliato un braccio, anche dopo averlo rimesso al suo posto, anche dopo avergli salvato la vita in una piscina, era più facile, per la sua parte logica e razionale, archiviare le cose come semplici atti di convenienza. Era meno pericoloso.  
Lydia non sembrava disposta a lasciare perdere, per qualche assurdo motivo «Ti piace.» Disse, infatti, dopo un momento di scomodo silenzio.  
Stiles si ritrovò a pensare che, forse, per una volta, avrebbe voluto lasciare perdere la sua parlantina e rifugiarsi in un silenzio più semplice da gestire «No!!! Assolutamente NO. Non è possibile, pensaci bene, ok? E'- E' impossibile!» Rispose ancora, andando contro tutto quello che gli stava urlando il buon senso, in una qualche parte remota del suo cervello. Lydia gli lanciò un occhiata che sembrava volergli dire "Chi vuoi prendere in giro?"  
Stiles sospirò «Mi piace?» Già solo domandarlo gli creava un vuoto nello stomaco. Un vuoto terribilmente spaventoso, perché lui era Stiles e Derek era... Derek e la cosa non avrebbe funzionato nemmeno in un universo parallelo. Lydia gli lanciò un'altra occhiata esasperata, come se fosse evidente che Stiles avesse una cotta per Derek Hale. Perché insomma, non poteva davvero essere così palese, se nemmeno Stiles se n'era mai reso conto... Fino a quel momento  
«OH MIO DIO!» Esclamò, con sguardo perso, spaventato.  
Lydia arricciò le labbra in una smorfia saputa, non era un sorriso, non era che l'esternazione della sorpresa, nel constatare che Stiles davvero non si era mai reso conto di provare qualcosa per Derek, nonostante tutto. A Lydia era bastato vederli nel loft. Quando Stiles era corso da Derek, senza sapere cosa fare. Senza sapere se poteva avvicinarsi a lui.  
Le era bastato vedere le dita di Stiles tamburellare la spalla di Derek, tentennare, incerte e poi stringersi al tessuto e al resto, come se fosse stata creata per essere messa lì. Come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se fosse la cosa giusta.  
«Oh mio dio» Ripetè, Stiles, con un filo di voce, spaventato a morte da tutti i pensieri e le immagini che si sovrapponevano nella sua testa «Lydia, credo tu abbia ragione. Ha tutto senso ora. Mi piace Derek Hale, ma posso rimediare, posso andare avanti, posso fingere che non sia così, posso fare in modo che passi. Posso...»  
Una lacrima solitaria scivolò giù per la guancia.  
Dirlo ad alta voce sembrava sbagliato, così sbagliato che si ripromise di non farlo mai più.  
Perché non era facile pensarlo come non era facile dirlo, come non era così semplice che fosse vero. Non era possibile, perché c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto quel discorso e Stiles lo sapeva, ma gli mancava la voce per dirlo. Il pensiero gli rimaneva incastrato tra l'anima e il cervello, mentre la bocca mentiva, come gli succedeva spesso, ormai. Perché Derek Hale non era una persona che poteva piacere. No, non era una di quelle persone che potevano piacere. Derek Hale rientrava nella categoria di persone che si possono odiare. Non era quello che poteva piaceva, ma quello di cui ti innamori senza capire perché.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue_SMF: In sintesi, io ho risposto con un "Oh, mi avete fatto venire in mente una cosa tipo:  
> L: Quindi, tu è Derek, uhm?  
> S: Io e Derek?  
> L: Oh, non fare il finto tonto...  
> S: OHMIODIO! No, sei fuori strada, totalmente fuori strada... Insomma... Me e... D-Derek Hale, pff, sì, certo!  
> L: Ti piace...  
> S: No!!!  
> L: *occhiata*  
> S: Mi piace?  
> L: *occhiata^2*  
> S: OHMIODIO. *sguardo perso*"
> 
> E mi hanno chiesto di scriverci una OS, quindi, eccomi qui? Spero vi sia piaciuta e che vi vada di lasciare qui la vostra impressione.


End file.
